Good is Good
by Shout Diva
Summary: After a night of partying, Lilian wakes up with a hang over and in Charlie Haas' hotel room.


**This 'poppin'' story is being brought to you by Kristen and myself, Katy. Just a side note, this isn't like...real. Wait, no, not like that. Wow. Okay retard moment. Viscera is Viscera in this story, his name isn't Nelson. What happened on RAW between Charlie and Lilian wasn't just 'acting'. ..yeah shutting up now. (Oh, the Spanish part translates to: You bastard! What the hell were you thinking? Don't think I don't remember! I'm going to kick your ass, and if you even think about touching me again, I'm ripping something off!) We disclaim, enjoy!**

* * *

The pounding in her head was becoming unbearable. She was having a hard time having any sort of coherent thoughts. Her green eyes opened slowly. The room was unfamiliar. Hell, everything unfamiliar. She didn't remember how she got her or why. The churning in her stomach started to burn and she could feel it burn all the way up to the back of her throat. She threw the sheets back and quickly spotted out the bathroom.

As she was knelt in front of the toilet, she felt two hands sweep the hair out of her face and off the back of her hand. The grip changed to just one hand while the other went to her back, rubbing softly. "You okay?"

Lilian turned around, shocked to see several Charlie Haas'. She blinked, trying to fix her vision. He offered her a cool, wet cloth that she took eagerly. "What is going on?" she slurred.

Ignoring her question, Charlie ran his fingers tenderly along her cheek. He helped her to her feet, placing an arm around her waist to steady her. "Back to bed, then we'll talk."

'Back to bed'. The three words were enough to stir the small blonde from her hung over state of mind. Bringing her hands up, she pushed him away and put some more distance between them. She resting her hand against her head, wishing she could remember what happened last night. "What...what did you do to me?"

Charlie put his hands up in defense. "Lilian, you need to get some sleep before I even begin to explain to you what happened. You probably have a hang over from hell right now and you're not going to remember anything I tell you," he said in a very soft tone. He took her gently by the arm and slipped his arm around her waist again before making his way over to the bed.

She lay down, grateful to have something sturdy under her. Her head was spinning in a million directions and she couldn't tell which way was up. "Would you like a glass of water?" She opened her eyes to look up at him and nodded her head slowly.

He made his way over to the mini fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. Moving back to her side, he helped her to sit up.

"I'm not helpless," she snapped, her gaze softening slowly. "I...I'm sorry, you're only trying to help me and I'm being a bitch."

He shook his head. "It's fine, don't worry about it." Once she was finished, he put the bottle down and helped her back under the covers. "Go on and get some more sleep, we'll talk later. I promise." He sat down beside her, running his fingers lightly along her arms, an action that seemed to sooth her back to sleep.

Lilian woke up later in the day, at around 3. She was thankful she didn't have a house show to go to for the next two days. She took a deep breath, gathering her surroundings again. The TV was turned on, but muted. She turned her head and saw Charlie standing inside the bathroom with a towel around his waist, brushing his teeth. She squinted and then the events from earlier came rushing back to her, rage taking over. "¡Bastardo¿Que diablos crees que haces¡No creas que no me recuerdo! Te voy a golpear y si jamas piensas en tocarme otra vez, te voy a romper algo."

Charlie's warm smile quickly faded into a look of fear. "Lilian, calm down! Nothing happened!" Charlie looked over at her, trying his best not to laugh, knowing it would only anger her more. "Despite what you may believe, we didn't sleep together. As for forcing myself on you? Funny, I seem to remember you kissing me back."

Lilian climbed off of the bed and started towards the door, pausing when she heard him laugh. "What?" she snapped angrily.

He shrugged and went back to brushing his teeth. "You might want to put some more clothes on."

She looked down and saw that she was still in the brown outfit from the night before. The skirt had ridden up while she slept and the top was slanted. She grabbed the first thing she saw – one of his t-shirts. She pulled it on and sat on the bed. "What the hell happened here?"

He put his toothbrush up and grabbed some clothes out of his bag. "Give me a second and I'll explain." He shut the door to the bathroom and quickly dressed in a pair of jeans and a gray t-shirt. When he came back out, Lilian was laying on her back.

"So when did I get completely shitfaced?"

"Depends on your time frame. Would you like to go by before you started dancing on me on the dance floor or after?"

Her eyes widened and she looked up at him. "Please tell me you're joking."

He shook his head and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Don't slap me for this, but with as drunk as you were last night and the way you were behaving, you should be glad you picked me to dance with. Sadly, I don't know if another guy would have stopped you from doing something else."

Lilian sighed softly and sat up. "How did I end up here then?"

"I wanted to bring you up to your room, but after trying all the ones you told me, I figured bringing you here would be easier." Seeing the uncertain look in her eyes, he quickly added. "I slept on the couch, just so you know."

She ran her fingers through her hairs and chewed softly on her lip. "I'm sorry, for everything."

He offered her a kind smile. "It's alright."

She crossed her legs under her, pulling the blanket into her lap. "It still doesn't change the fact that I'm mad at you. I cannot believe you just kissed me in front of all those people! Especially with Viscera watching. I know it's over between he and I, but still. Something about having your ex watch you kiss another man is just wrong."

"It was something I had to do," was all he said.

She scoffed. "Please, give it up Charlie. What you did was completely wrong and if I weren't seeing three of you right now I would come over there and slap you."

Smirking inwardly, Charlie walked over to her. He knelt down beside her and ran his finger along her cheek. "Do you really want to slap me, Lil?" He leaned closer, running his thumb along her bottom lip. "Admit it, you liked it."

Impulsively, she shivered at his touch before forcing herself to move away. "Stop lying to yourself, Haas, it's not going to happen."

He grasped her arm softly in his hand and pulled him to her. "Prove it then."

She licked her lips, a nervous habit she had, then looked up at him. "Wha...what?"

"One more kiss, you pull away before I do and you're free to go."

She glared at him and shook her head. "I have nothing to prove to you."

"Oh, alright, so you won't mind if I do this."

She started protesting as he leaned in, but he was too fast for her. He kissed her softly, nothing like how it was the previous night. And this time, she kissed him back. He pulled away slowly, watching her eyes flutter back open.

"I'm still mad," she said defiantly and crossing her arms.

Charlie shrugged. "I think you look hot when you get mad."

She glared at him. "And you wonder why I dislike you so much! First you hurt my wrist, which I realize was an accident and you did apologize, even if it was over 'pillow talk'. Then you had the audacity to kiss me on national television. Let's not forget about you dropping me afterwards either."

"You seem to forget I checked on you, making sure you were fine."

"I don't care, you still dropped me! Learn to be gentler why don't you."

Charlie nodded his head and moved closer, cupping her face in his hands. "Kind of like this?"

She tried to pull away, hating the way he made her feel. Her breath caught in her throat and she could only nod her head. He lowered his head, his warm breath on her lips. "Are you going to slap me this time?"

"If you don't get out of my face, I just might have to do that." She pulled out of his grasp and moved to the other side of the bed.

"I don't see why you're being so rude to me."

She spun around to face him, her mouth wide open. "Are you kidding me? I have no memory of last night, at the club anyways. You could be lying, I don't know. But I do know that you completely embarrassed me last night on RAW."

"You sure didn't seem to mind kissing all those troops," he said sadly, crossing his arms.

She laughed, though it wasn't like the usual sweet laughter that came from her. "They defend our country, they risk their lives for our freedom. So no, I wouldn't mind kissing them. It was all in good fun anyway." She saw him go to say something and cut him off. "So help me if you say what you did was all in good fun, I will slap you this time."

"You know, things would be so easier on both of us if you just admitted your feelings for me."

"You want the truth?" She stepped closer, pushing him in the shoulder. "I can't stand you; it's almost at the point of hatred." She pushed him once more and looked up at him, their eyes locking as she spoke. "How's that for the truth?"

"It's unbelievable, that's what. You cannot sit there and honestly tell me you felt nothing last night."

"I just did," she said flatly. "I don't need any problems right now, okay? I have enough problems with Viscera as it is. I don't need you complicating things anymore. And as much as I dislike you, I don't like seeing someone beat up on my account."

"So you really were worried about me when I apologized to you the first time." He smiled to himself, earning a glare from Lilian.

"What Viscera did wasn't any more right than you kissing me. I'm not some object. I don't need to be in a game of tug-o-war with you two. It's ridiculous."

For the first time that night, Charlie was silent. He took his time, studying the blonde's expression and searching her eyes for answers to his unspoken questions. Lilian sighed and sat down on the bed, resting her head in her hands. Her voice muffled as she spoke.

"What do you want from me, Charlie?"

Biting his lip to stop the obvious answer from coming from his mouth, he leaned against the wall. "Honesty would be nice."

"I can't do this," she admitted sadly. "It's not the time, not the place. It's all wrong. Look, I'm sure deep down you're a great guy, but this...us…it's not meant to be. I'm sorry."

"Wait," he said, backing away from the wall and taking a step towards the bed. "You think all I want from you is sex and a relationship? Do I come across as that sleazy?"

"When you stick your tongue in my mouth in front of thousands of people, uh, yeah!" She shook her head. "I appreciate what you did for me last night, really, I do, that was sweet. Thank you for that. I'm sorry for any trouble I may have caused last night."

He shook his head. "It's fine."

"But this is going nowhere and fast. I don't know where you got the idea that there was something between us. I figured you were just putting on an act to make Vis mad, but apparently not. I mean, pillow talk, seriously Charlie?"

He sighed softly, choosing his next words carefully. "Alright, my actions these past few weeks have been stupid. I can admit that. And sure, last week I only said what I did because I knew it'd get to Viscera." He stepped closer, and knelt down in front of the bed. "But when I apologized for hurting you? I really did mean that Lil." As he spoke, he reached out and gently took her injured hand in his.

Lilian looked down, her voice soft. "I know you did, and I appreciated that. But you have to realize that the way to a girl's heart isn't telling thousands of people you slept with her, then shoving your tongue down her throat. Things just don't work like that."

"It would work like that with me," he said, throwing in a light laugh.

She cracked a very small smile. "Could I take a shower? We can talk afterwards. I just feel so…grungy."

"Sure, what was your room number? I'll run over there and get your bags."

"I think its 264. I roomed with Trish, so she might be in there, if not, my card is in my purse – unless I left that at the club." She stood up from the bed and walked to the bathroom. "Thanks again, Charlie." She offered him a soft smile and then walked inside, shutting the door.

Charlie left, got her suitcases, and came back to the room. He heard the water still running so he decided to watch some TV.

After a few minutes, Lilian stepped out of the shower. "Great, my bag is with him." Pulling the little towel tighter around her body, she opened the door and peaked out. "Um Charlie, could you possibly bring me my bag?"

He glanced up arching a brow and stood up. "Yeah, sure one sec." Grabbing her bag, he walked over to the bathroom and held out her bag. "To prove I'm not a total ass, I won't even look at you."

She giggled softly when he turned his head. Thankful for his actions, she grabbed her bag and closed the door once more. Pausing only to call out, "Thank you."

Lilian walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later after pulling on a pair of jeans, a 'Heart' shirt and brushing her teeth. She put her bag down against the wall and walked back over to the bed Charlie was sitting on. "Okay, I'm ready to talk now."

"Feel better?" She nodded. "I didn't mean for you to think I saw you only as a piece of meat. I do care about you. I felt so bad after I knocked you off the apron, and I couldn't even do anything to help you."

She smiled softly. "It's fine, I never thought you intended on hurting me. But I should apologize too, I know how much trouble you got for this backstage."

He grinned over at her and shook his head. "I deserved it, even the ass kicking Trish threatened to give me."

Lilian couldn't help but laugh. "That's Trish for you, she's surprisingly harmless."

He arched a brow and laughed. "To her friends maybe, she even chased me down the hall! Just so you know, that's why I didn't stop by and check on you that night."

"Oh, I wondered why." She sat down next to him and started to brush her hair out.

"I heard you got some heat backstage as well."

"Apparently screaming after you get thrown off a three foot apron is a crime," she shrugged. "So where do we go from this?"

Now it was his turn to shrug. He turned the TV off and moved to face her. "I'm not really sure."

She put her brush down and cocked her head to the side, smiling over at him. "Come here."

He arched a brow and moved closer to her, a soft grin on his face when she leaned into him, her hands moving to cup his face. Before he could say anything, she brushed her lips lightly over his. She pulled back just as quickly.

"What was that for?"

"I wanted to see if it was any different with the roles reversed," she offered shyly.

"And?" he pressed, smiling slightly.

"And I think I need another shot." She got up on her knees so that she was at eye level with him and cupped his face again between her palms. She claimed his lips with hers, kissing him slow and deep. When she pulled away, her eyes opened slowly.

Charlie looked at her, waiting for her reaction. He cocked his head, raising his eyebrows.

"I think I like it better when there aren't a lot of people watching."

Charlie grinned softly, moving his hands to her hips, he gently lifted her into his lap. "So if we were alone, I could kiss you more?"

Lilian smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes, and I promise I won't slap you then."

He chuckled and leaned in, pressing another firm kiss to her lips. Once they pulled back he moved his hand to her face, brushing a few strands of hair out of her eyes.

"So are you going to let me eat breakfast?" she asked, toying with the collar on his shirt.

"If you think you can keep it down, Sexy Mama." He grinned, replaying her little song and dance from last night to the Pussycat Dolls' "Buttons".

Turning red, her hand immediately flew up to cover her face. "Are you serious?"

He nodded, trying not to laugh. "If you were sober, I think I would've been turned on by it. But you were so hammered, it wasn't even funny. Randy was trying to get you to go back to his hotel room and you were going to, but I told him to lay off."

She groaned softly and pouted up at him. "Can we please forget last night?"

He moved his fingers along her back and grinned. "But I kind of like what happened last night."

She smiled sweetly and nudged him onto his back, hovering over him. "Why don't we make new memories?"

Charlie grinned up at her. "Oh yeah, I'm really going to enjoy this role reversal."


End file.
